Dudley's Date
by chelsea723
Summary: When Dudley brings home a date Harry is expecting someone... well someone like Dudley, but boy is he wrong. Strange things start to happen around jessica. Can Harry uncover the secrets about her while winning her over at the same time? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting

The First Impression

Harry was sick of it. He was sick of hearing all about Dudley's new girlfriend, he was sick of having to deal with the Dursley's ,he was sick of being told what to do, and last of all he was sick of being stuck at Privet Drive. DING – DONG!!

"That's her:" Harry muttered to himself. He started out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Half way down the stairs he looked up and he about fainted. There standing in front of the door shaking hands with Aunt Petunia was a "pretty girl". He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yup she was still there. Harry almost laughed aloud as he saw her give his Uncle Vernon a fake smile and then as Uncle Vernon turned to lead her to the Sitting room her eyes widened and she looked a bit frightened as he almost hit her with a bulge of fat.

"Oh and that's my cousin Harry." Dudley said pointing to him, "He lives with us here because his parents died."

Harry had to resist the urge to pull out his wand and curse Dudley. It was then that he saw the expression on the girls face. She didn't look like she pitied him she looked at him like he was an equal.

"Hi," she said giving him a sincere smile, "I'm Jessica." She then started to follow Dudley who had an arm around her waist into the Sitting room.

While the group talked Harry couldn't help but wonder what a girl like her was doing with a guy like Dudley.

"And what school do you go to Harry?" Jessica asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh I.... I go to Brunswics school for misbehaving boys ( I don't know for sure if that's it. If someone remembers will they please tell me?)." Harry replied cursing himself slightly for making him look like a fool in front of her.

"What school do you go to dear?" Aunt Petunia asked Jessica trying to get the subject off her unimportant nephew.

"Well I just barely moved here from France and there I went to a boarding school in the South, but here I'm going to a boarding school up north." Jessica replied in one breath.

At this comment Harry snapped his head up. Hogwarts was up North. Could it be possible? No, it couldn't. But then again there was something weird about her.

"Exactly which one?" Harry inquired.

"Oh um.... I'm not quite sure." She replied a little caught off guard. Was it just Harry or did it seem that Jessica was hiding something.

"Enough about schooling I'm starved. Let's go eat the delicious meal Petunia made for us." Uncle Vernon said glaring at Harry for speaking out of turn.

And at that they went into the dining room. Harry who was going last walked straight with his head up staring at the back of Jessica's head.

"She's hiding something," Harry thought to himself, "And I'm going to find out what it is."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Dinner

Harry half listened to the words being exchanged around him. He stared at the plate in front of him as he thought of Jessica. He had expected Dudleys' girlfriend to be just like him, fat and whale-like. He paused during his thoughts to imagine what she would have looked like. He had almost been wishing before she came that she would come sooner so he could go write Ron and tell him about her sooner. During Harry's pause of thoughts in which he imagined what Dudley's girlfriend would have looked like Aunt Petunia asked Jessica,

"What are your parent's names dear?"

The cheerfulness or the fake cheerfulness that was on Jessica's face faded.

"I don't have parents." Jessica replied in the utmost whisper.

"Come now you must have parents!" Uncle Vernon said as if having no parents was absolute poppy-cock.

"Well I did at one time," Jessica began, "but they were murdered."

Silence erupted throughout the whole table and suddenly Harry understood why she didn't give him a look of pity at the door, pity wasn't something that she liketo be given so she wasn't going to give it to him.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Aunt Petunia said in a horrified manor. Dudley started to reach over to put his hand on Jessica's, but Jessica pulled her hand from the table and tucked a stray piece of hair.

"It's okay." Jessica said returning to her fake cheerfulness,"They lived a great life."

"What business were they in?" Uncle Vernon asked almost greedily. Harry knew that tone of voice all to well, soon uncle Vernon would be asking what kind of car they drove.

Jessica thought for a moment then replied "Law enforcement," it looked like Aunt Petunia was about to reply ,but right then the telephone rang and she rushed off to answer it. It ended up being Aunt Marge on the phone and Uncle Vernon soon rushed over to talk as well. It was just the three teenagers left at the table.

"So um... Harry. Dudley and I are going to a movie tomorrow and I'd love it if you wanted to come too. That is of course if it's okay with Dudley." Jessica said.

Dudley looked like it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do, but after much persistence in trying to get the words out he finally was able to squeak out a

"Sure, why not."

Harry thought he would rather not by judging the look on Dudley's face. He then looked at Jessica whose face had a sincere smile planted on it and changed his mind.

Looking straight at Jessica he replied, "I'd love to." This was like winning the lottery he thought. I get to annoy Dudley to extremes and he can't do anything about it while seeing a movie with a beautiful girl.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry it was so short I write a lot on paper but then when I type it it's a lot shorter. Any one please review!!! I'll update sooner if more people review.Oh and thanks to those that did.


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie

Chapter 3: The Movie

Harry looked in the mirror again. This was the third time this morning! He looked at his hair and tried to flatten it, but with no avail it wouldn't lay down flat. Harry gave up and walked out of the bathroom and stared for his room. As he started to pass Dudley's room Dudley came out and blocked the hallway leading to Harry's bedroom.

"If you try any of your... your you know what on her I'll make sure you'll regret it and that's a promise!" Dudley said cracking his knuckles to make himself seem bigger.

"Dudley as much I would love to listen to your CRAP right now I have to get to my room and get my money." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Before Dudley could reply Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs:

"Duddy-kins, it's 30 minutes till. Don't you think we should start to head to the theater?"

"Ya," Dudley said still eyeing Harry as if he would like to punch him at the moment," I just had to ask Harry something." And with that he gave Harry a large push and ran down the stairs. Harry waited a few moments and then followed suit.

They pulled up to the theater at 20 minutes until the movie started. Aunt Petunia started to drive away, but not before giving Harry a glare and yelling to Dudley,

"Have a nice time Duddy-kins. I love you!" and with that she drove off.

Dudley ignored this and headed to the front doors to wait for Jessica. Harry followed him and they waited in silence for her to pull up. It wasn't long when a car pulled up with Jessica sitting in the front seat. The man driving the car looked a bit older than Harry and was very attractive. Jessica opened the door, but before she got out she kissed his cheek and said,

"I'll see you at three. Love you." The man mumbled something back and backed out of the parking lot.

Signals were going off in Harry's head. Who was that? Why'd she kiss him? Did she say I love you? Harry then realized what he was thinking. She can say I love you to whomever she wants after all she's Dudley's girlfriend. Even though Harry said that to himself he still was curious as to whom that person was. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jessica giving the two boys a,

"Hi, sorry I'm late I was having a bad hair day if you know what I mean."

"Who was that?" Harry asked not even realizing that he actually was.

"Oh that was my brother," she replied as if they were discussing the weather. "He and I are really close since our parents died."

Relief filled Harry's body and again he told himself he shouldn't care that it was just her brother because she was Dudley's girlfriend. He looked Jessica up and down. She looked good. Not just good, but very good. Her dirty blond hair hung gracefully at her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had something written on it Harry couldn't see and was wearing a light blue pair of jeans that were capris and hung to about mid-calf.

"Shall we go?" she asked the two boys who were lolly-gagging at her appearance.

The three of them headed over to ticket stand and they all three started to take out there money when Dudley said to Jessica,

"No, problem I'll get it." He turned to the ticket man and said "Two tickets to the 11:00 show of Escape from L.A. (it was a popular movie of that year.)."

Jessica looked a bit confused and turned to Dudley and said, "Dudley what about Harry?"

"Oh." He said trying to sound as if he had forgotten but Harry knew he really hadn't. He corrected himself and paid for the three tickets and handed each person theirs. They walked over to the concession stand and started to wait in line.

"I'm so excited for the movie I've wanted to see this for the longest time!" Jessica said trying to make conversation.

"I know, I've wanted to see it too." Dudley said desperately to impress her. The all then started to scan the items in which they could get.

"I'll get this one." She said to the boys," Since Dudley got the tickets."

They all continued studying the menu and the prices when she turned to Harry and asked

"Hey I'm not a big fan of popcorn, but I still like it so I was wondering if you wanted to share popcorn because I know I won't be able to eat it all by myself?"

"Sure," Harry replied knowing full well he was lying because he had never tasted popcorn." I'm not that hung over on popcorn either."

If Harry had been paying he would have refused to pay for Dudley. Dudley ordered an X-large drink, a huge tub of popcorn, and 3 bags of candy while Harry and Jessica together got 2 medium drinks, 1 medium bag of popcorn, and 2 bags of candy.

The three of them started walking over to the theater with there food when Dudley asked,

"Jessica are you busy this Friday night?"

"Um, yea I'm leaving on Thursday night for London to do some school shopping their before I have to go off to school." She replied. It looked like Dudley was going to say something else, but he was cut off by the previews starting.

Friday? Umm what was Harry doing that day he knew he was doing something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Oh he was going with Ron to Diagon Alley. They had both only gotten their letters yesterday, but Ron was going with parents to Romania for the last days before school started so that was the only day they could go. Harry came out of his thoughts right in time for the movie was starting.

During the movie Harry almost laughed several times as Dudley tried to put his arm around Jessica, but she time she successfully evaded it by doing something. She would bend down and grab a handful of popcorn or get a drink. One time she got up and put on her jacket earning her several mean remarks.

At the end of the movie they all walked out blurry eyed. Harry and Jessica discussed several parts of the movie they enjoyed while Dudley just nodded. After a few moments the same car that dropped Jessica off in drove up and honked.

"That's my brother." Jessica said. Dudley started to bend down and kiss her, but she dodged him and gave him a one armed hug instead and then much to Harry's surprise gave him a one armed hug before running off to the car.

"See you guys when I get back from London." she said before she got in the car and drove off.

It was only a few moments later that Dudley and Harry got it a car and drove out of the parking lot as well.

Hey-

Sorry it took me so long to update in a story I'm reading the next chapter came out and I just had to read it. Thanks for all those who reviewed they mean a lot to me.

Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

-Chelsea


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley part 1

Diagon Alley

Chapter 4:

Harry looked out the window. It morning, it was Friday morning. He started ot get dressed and while he did he thought of the day ahead of him. He was going to be picked up at 11:00 o'clock and he would come home at 7:00 o'clock tonight. He glanced at the clock; it was only 8:30. He could hear Aunt Petunia in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Well, if I'm going to be walking around all day I should at least have a good breakfast." He thought and with that he started to get dressed. After he was dressed he bent down to the loose floor board. He started to sort through what he would eat when he felt something in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. It was the ticket stub from Monday. He started thinking of how Monday had gone when he was disturbed by Uncle Vernon yelling up the stairs

"Boy! Stop dilly-daddling and come help your aunt fix breakfast!" Harry reluctantly got up and started out of his room and down the stairs.

**11:05 A.M.**

Harry was waiting in the sitting room staring at eh fireplace.

"Where could they be!" he thought to himself. He glanced at his watch, it was 5 after 11:00.

"Hurry!!" he thought again," I can't stand to be with them any longer than I have to.

"How will they be coming boy?" Uncle Vernon asked," They better not come the way the y did last time! It cost a fortune to clean up." Harry chuckled to himself remembering the last time that Weasley's picked him up.

"I don't exactly know." Harry stammered. It looked as though Uncle Vernon was about to say something nasty to him, but he was unable to do so because a loud BANG! Was heard through out the house and probably the whole neighborhood. Harry looked out the window and to his surprise saw the knight bus come down the street and stop in front of the Dursley's house. He continued to look for a minute and after a moment he saw Mr. Weasley wobble off the bus and trying to walk the best he could after the ride. He started out the room, but at the arch way leading out turned to see what was wrong with the Dursley's. All three of them were dumbstruck. Harry smiled smugly to himself and walked out the front door and up to a dazed Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Harry said somewhat amused at Mr. Weasley's expression.

"Why hello there Harry I didn't see you there." Mr. Weasley replied. Harry looked to the right and saw that an elderly lady was watering her lawn about to houses down totally oblivious to anything going on around her.

"Um.... Can she see us and the bus?" Harry asked nodding his head in the direction of the women.

"Oh.... Her no, no, no muggles can't see the knight bus." Mr. Weasley replied. It looked as though he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a MMPH! Harry and Mr. Weasley both turned to where the sound had come from only to see Stan.

"Um...shall we get going?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked into the bus. Harry and Mr. Weasley followed suit and got onto the bus. Many times on the way to Diagon Alley it seemed as though Mr. Weasley tried to say something to him, but after his third try he gave up and just let himself be thrown aroung the bus.

When they arrived they staggered off bus and into the Leaky Caldron Harry was automatically engulfed in a humongous hug and he automatically knew who it was.

"Harry, dear I'm so glad you got here safely."

"Hello Mrs.Weasley it's nice to see you again too." Harry said standing straight up after the hug .

"Hello Mate." Harry turned and saw Ron. He was taller if possible and looked a bit more muscular.

"Hey, long time no see." Harry replied. Harry said hi to Ginny who looked prettier than Harry had ever seen her before and had also grown taller. After telling hi to several people as well who had bombarded Harry with apologies and telling him that they had believed him the whole time he and Ron finally escaped to the back alley where the entry way to Diagon Alley was.

"Finally," Ron muttered as they walked outside," It took forever to get out of there." Harry nodded while he tapped the bricks and once they were open they walked in to the magnificent sight that awaited them every single time they walked in.

"Where should we go to first?" Ron asked as they started walking and looking at all the wonders.

"Um... let's head to Gringotts I need to get some more money." Harry said. They walked to the gigantic bank and went to Harry's vault. After getting his bag full and managing to stick a few sickles in Ron's money bag they left and started to head to Flourish and Blotts when Harry saw a new store.

"Hey, wait! Ron what store is that." Harry asked pointing to a store that looked new, but you couldn't see it's name due to a latter standing in front of the store.

"I don't know" Ron said," But let's go check it out." They started making their way through the crowds to the store when all of a sudden Ron said,

"Is that what I think it is? It is, its Fred and George's shop! They weren't supposed to open this soon." Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could in a crowd to the store where they walked in. The place was swamped with kids of all ages and in all sizes. It looked as though the twins had perfected the Skiving Snackboxes because there wasn't a kid in line who didn't have one.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head and saw the Weasley twins in very stylish clothing heading towards them.

"Hey Fred, George I didn't think you would open your shop so soon." Harry said.

"Well we weren't planning to, but we decided too. You know we wouldn't want kids to go to Hogwarts with out being prepared." Fred or was it George said. Harry still couldn't tell them apart.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley Part 2

Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

Part 2:

I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. If anyone is still reading this I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while I've had a lot of homework and I had a writers block. Well this will hopefully make up for it! Well I'll probably update next week if I can. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Brief synopsis

"Well we weren't planning too, but we decided too. You know we wouldn't want kids to go to Hogwarts unprepared." Fred or was it George said Harry still couldn't tell them apart.

Chapter 5:

"Ron," One of the twins said," Is mum and Dad here?" Ron nodded and continued looking around.

"Would you mates like a tour?" One of the twins asked. Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically. Fred and George first showed them around the shop. Their shop was even better than Zonko's in Hogsmeade. When Fred and George showed Harry and Ron the Skiving Snackboxs they both picked up two boxes each. By the end of the tour Harry and Ron had quite an assortment of things (including invisible hats.) As they both began to pull out their money bags both of the twins shook their heads,

"No." One of them said sternly," If it wasn't for you Harry we wouldn't have been able to do this and Ron your family." Harry and Ron put their stuff in bags and they left the shop promising to pull a prank on the new defense against the dark arts professor.

They started to walk to Flourish and Blots to the there books when Ron stopped,

"Wait a minute! Where's Hermione?" Ron asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh," Harry said," She said she wanted to come but she had some family in town."

**"CRASH"**

Harry had just smacked head on into a person.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he started to pick up his things.

"It's okay." The man mumbled in return picking up his things and standing up quickly. Harry glanced up at the man and froze. Who was he? He looked so, so familiar. Harry searched his mind for a name that could match the face but couldn't find one.

"Harry you okay?" Ron asked handing a book to him.

"Ya," Harry replied still a bit dazed, "Ya, I'm fine."

They walked up to the front desk and pulled out their supplie lists.

"And what years are you young gentlemen in?" the old man asked.

"Um… We're in 6th year." Ron replied nonchalantly

"Well then," the man started," You better go start looking for your books because this year you are going to be starting careers."

"Duh!" Harry said too himself as he and Ron started walking away. "I can't believe we forgot."

"Oh, Ron, what career did you choose?" Harry asked wile skimming the shelves for his potion book yes his potion book. Harry had gotten 8 owls and had been accepted to all of the classes needed for auror training.

"Oh…" Ron said turning a bid red," Um I chose auror training." He finished pretending to look for a book even though the book he needed was in his hands.

"That's great, that means we'll have all the same classes together." Harry replied giving him a big smile making Ron smile happily in return.

After finding the Potion book they went and got their Transfiguration books, Charms books, Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and the other books they needed. As they were buying their stuff Ron asked,

"Who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be?"

"I have no idea." Harry said as he handed the cashier his money. "Maybe it will be Lupin again or Madeye-Moody." He suggested.

"No," Ron said shaking his head" they will be at the ministry or at the order of the phoenix headquarters."

The two boys walked out of the store and started walking down the street to the owlery.

"So," Harry began," Hows pigwedion? Is he better than he was last time?"

"No, he's still the same nut as he use to be." Ron replied. They had arrived at the owlery and they dispersed with talking and began to pick out the treats they would buy for their owls. They payed and as they walked out Harry saw someone, but it couldn't be who he thought it was could it?

"Jessica!" he yelled and he started running down the street after her. "Jessica, wait!" he finally reached her and he turned her around, but it wasn't her it was a girl that extremely like her with the clothes she was wearing, but the face was different. "Oh sorry." He mumbled, "I thought you were someone else."

"S'okay." The girl mumbled in return walking away.

"Harry!" Ron said,"What was that? All of a sudden we were walking down the street to go get ice-cream when you started to yell Jessica and you started to chase after her."

"Oh," Harry sighed, "Sorry. Dudley brought over a girl on Sunday and she is really nice and stuff and that girl looks just like her."

"Oh was it her?" Ron questioned standing on his tippee-toes to see if he could get a glimpse of her.

"No, it was a girl who looked just like her." Harry replied a bit out of breath after running. "Can you just imagine Dudley dating a witch?"

"No, that thought would never ever cross my mind!" Ron said laughing. "He would probably tear off the skin where she even stood close to him."

"So we still on for ice-cream?" Harry asked as he finished laughing

"Ya! I'm starved!" Ron replied. The two boys continued laughing as they walked over to the ice-cream store and ordered their ice-cream.

"So, where should we go next?" Ron asked.

"How about you go back to your ikle mummy Weasley." A familiar voice.

Harry and Ron whipped around and there were Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle.

"Surprise!" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Happy to see us Potter? We certainly are glad to see you."

"Bug off Malfoy!" Ron said pulling out his wand.

"Like I said before Weasley why don't you go back to your ikle mummy she certainly is wide enough to hide you." Malfoy said as if he was talking to a fly.

"Why don't you go to –

"RON!" Harry yelled trying to keep him from saying the next word and starting a fight.

"And like we said before Malfoy bug off." Harry said drawing his wand as a defense.

"This is between you and me Potter. So why don't you tell Weasley to go beg for some money for him to buy new books."

Harry grabbed Ron and held him back while Ron was struggling to tackle Malfoy and start punching the daylights out of him.

"Malfoy why don't you and your friends go visit your fathers in Azkaban!" Ron yelled at him still struggling to get free.

"Now you've gone too far Weasley." Malfoy said, "We will get you, but not here there are to many people." The three started to look around.

"Better watch your back Weasley!" Malfoy said shoving Ron's back as he walked away causing Ron's face to go into his ice-cream.

"I hate him with a passion!" Ron said menacingly to Harry.

"I know so do I, but I wonder why they were looking around." Harry asked looking around as well. "Let's hurry and get the rest of our stuff it's almost dark." Harry said pulling his jacket tighter around him to keep out the breeze that had just swept by.

"Ya, we better hurry." Ron said trying to wipe off the ice-cream on his face.

The two went to the candy store and purchased enough candy to last until the first Hogsmeade trip. They grabbed all their stuff and reluctantly went back through the brick wall to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they were in the Leaky Cauldron Mrs. Weasley was upon them.

"Oh there you boys are we were afraid something had happened to you."

"We're fine mum we just lost track of time." Ron said paying for a cup of tea he just ordered.

"You boy's got everything alright then?" She questioned looking up and down on the boys.

"Ya, we're perfectly fine and we found everything we needed." Harry said also starting to drink a cup of tea.

"Okay, then Harry you should probably be going the knight bus is surely here already here." She said as she started to wipe a smug off of Ron's nose.

"Alright, Ron I'll see you on Sunday at 11:00?" Harry asked

"I'll save a seat in my compartment for you." Ron replied smiling

"Bye everyone!" Harry said as he got onto the Knight Bus for the trip home.

All the bumpy way back to the Dursley's house Harry didn't think of how his day went he for some reason thought of Jessica. The way she laughed and smiled at anything he said or anything Dudley said, the way her hair fell softly onto her shoulders was perfect in everyway. STOP!! Harry said to himself she was Dudley's girl and he could not think of her in that way. "Wait!" he thought Dudley never said anything about them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Jessica had also never said anything and she had dodged his kiss at the movie theater. Maybe she was just a friend to him she had never done anything to suggest they were anything more than that. Well he decided he could think of her all he wanted, thinking never hurt anybody.

When Harry arrived home he went straight up to his room and dressed in his pajamas almost mechanically. He turned off the light and lay there for a few minutes. He then fell asleep with the feeling he was going to be home in just 1 more day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Picnic

Chapter 6: The Picnic

Harry awoke the next morning somewhat stiff. He got up and after pacing the room a few times the stiffness went away. "It must be from all the walking I did yesterday." He concluded. He dressed and began to try and tame his hair, but as usual it was no good it wouldn't lay flat. He started to walk out of the room, but he caught a glimpse of something at the window. He walked over to it and found Hedwig with a letter tied to her foot.

"Hi, Hedwig." Harry said," You got a letter for me?" With that Hedwig stuck out her leg and let Harry untie the letter. It was from Hermione. It read:

_Dear Harry-_

_How was Hogsmeade? My cousin came with me when I went on Thursday so we just barely missed you. I have something exciting to tell you, but I can't tell you yet. You'll just have to wait till Sunday. Did you hear about that family that was attacked on Monday night? It was absolutely dreadful. Luckily no one was hurt Aurors got there in time, but can you just imagine what would have happened if the family hadn't been reached in time? Well I got to go I can't wait till I see you again and I have a big surprise!! Write me soon!!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled. It was just like Hermione to leave him out on the important stuff. He was going to go down to eat breakfast before he wrote her back, but he decided it would be easier to just write her now. He started to write her and then when he was done this was the letter:

_**Dear Hermione-**_

_**Hogsmeade was great! We did have an encounter with Malfoy, but that was the only bad part. I did hear about that family did you know that it was the Creevies? I thought that was bizarre, but I should be getting use to bizarre things by now. What is your big surprise? Common tell me I can't stand the suspense. Well okay I can as long as the second you see me you tell me!! Did you know Ron went to visit Charlie last night and isn't coming back until tonight? Well I gotta go I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I still have to finish my Charms essay.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry looked at the finished piece it wasn't long, but it would last her until they saw each other tomorrow. As he was reading through it he remembered he had to finish the Charm's Essay. He rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He sent her off and pulled out his charms essay to finish it.

* * *

When the phone rang on Saturday Morning at around 11:30 Mr. and Mrs. Dursley thought it normal, but what was about to happen wasn't normal in their eyes.

"BRING, BRING, BRING!"

The phone rang and Uncle Vernon answered.

"Hello." He said somewhat annoyed to be called when he was watching television.

"Hi, um is Dudley there?" the caller asked

"No he isn't, but may I ask who is calling?" Uncle Vernon said

"Um.. This is Jessica, but is Harry available?"

Uncle Dursley was about to say no in disgust and criticize the Jessica girl for wanting to talk to such a boy, but he remembered the threat of the strange group of people at the beginning of the summer.

"Um… Yes he is would you like to speak to him?" Uncle Vernon asked

"Oh yes that would be great!"

Uncle Vernon got up and waddled up the stairs to Harry's room. There he reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Commin" Harry said

"Boy the telephone is for you." Uncle Vernon said.

Thoughts started to race through Harry's head. Who could it be? Is it maybe Ron or Hermione? No, it couldn't be them they were both busy. Well he decided there was only one way to find out who it was.

"Alright." Harry said to the dumbstruck Uncle Vernon. He ran down the stairs and into the sitting room where the telephone was.

"Hello "Harry said

"Hi, Harry this is Jessica." Jessica said

"Oh, hi." Harry said

"Um.. Hey my cousin ditched me to go hang out with some guy and me and Dudley were supposed to go on a picnic today, and I just called to see what park to meet him at cause I have the picnic ready and stuff and apparently he isn't there so I was wondering if you want to come and have the picnic with me you know as friends cause there is no use for a good meal to go to waste right?" Jessica said in one breath.

Harry was dumbstruck. He was just invited to go somewhere. That's a first. Should he go? He didn't know how to reply, but before he decided what he was going to do he found himself saying,

"Sure, that'd be fun."

What did he just say? Dudley was going to kill him if he hung out with Jessica by himself. Oh well what was done was done. He would be gone tomorrow and he probably would never see Jessica again and he wouldn't see Dudley until the summer. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Jessica asking,

"Cool, what park should we meet at and what time."

Harry suggested the park that was just down the street from the Dursley's house, because he couldn't ask the Dursley's to drive him anywhere and he couldn't walk very far. Jessica agreed and she suggested meeting at 1:00. Harry agreed and they said goodbye. After he hung up he looked at his watch it was almost 12:00. He would have to leave at 12:30 to get there on time. He decided he would change into something nicer and finish off the last few sentences of his essay before he left for the park. As he walked up the stairs he thought of what a great way his last day at the Dursley's was starting.

* * *

12:20 

It was 12:20 as you've already noticed and Harry was pacing back and forth in his room. The only girls he'd ever been alone with were Hermione, Cho, and Ginny. Jessica was different though she was muggle and it would be harder to talk to her because he didn't know any muggle sports teams or any muggle T.V. shows. He was nervous, more nervous than he was when he had gone on a date with Cho, but this wasn't a date this was just eating lunch and talking to a friend. Maybe he shouldn't go? No, he decided if anything went wrong he just had one more summer here with the Dursley's and he could get through that right? He stopped and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and decided to write Ron. He scribbled down a few words asking how Charlie was and how his trip was and then he wrote about how nervous he was and ended with telling him that he would tell him how the picnic went on the train tomorrow. Here was the finished letter,

**_Ron-  
How's your vacation going? Are you having a nice time? How's your brother Charlie? Tell him I say hi. So, you know the Jessica girl I told you about at Hogsmeade well she called for Dudley today and he wasn't here so she asked for me and she invited me to go on a picnic with her as friends. I'm nervous for some reason and I'm not sure I'm going to go. Oh well there is nothing wrong in going is there? Well I'll see you tomorrow and I'll tell you how it went tomorrow as well. Bye!_**

**_Harry_**

It was 12:32 and Harry decided he had better go or he would be late.

He put on a jacket and headed down stairs. Just as he reached the front door and was about to open it Uncle Vernon saw him and started to question him.

"Where are you going boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'm going to see a friend, and now if you don't mind I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." Harry replied somewhat annoyed he was stopped.

Without a reply Harry opened the front door and walked out into the open air. He took a breath and started walking. It took him about 20 minutes to get to the park walking at a reasonable speed. As he walked into the park he saw Jessica waiting patiently by the swings with a picnic basket in her hands. He walked over to her and said,

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh, hey it's fine. Technically you're not late yet." She said smiling at him.

She looked great. She was wearing a pair of kaki Capri's with a light blue shirt that made her eyes stand out beautifully and a pair of Airwalkers which were very much in style. Her hair was wavy pulled back into some up and some down. Over all she looked better than Cho did any time he had ever seen her.

"Should we get going?" She asked.

"Um, ya sure." He said.

"So when are you going to head off to school?" Jessica asked.

"Um, actually I'm leaving tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Really! I leave tomorrow too." She said.

"Oh that's cool what time do you leave." He asked.

Harry was starting to get suspicious. Jessica had gone to a school in the south of France and now she was going to go to a school in the North of England. Maybe she was a witch, but then he remembered that Dudley liked her and Dudley wouldn't like a witch in a million years.

"Um I think I leave at 10 o'clock, but I'm not quite sure." She said.

They had walked into a small forest and they found a small spot with no trees, but with grass growing in it. Jessica stopped walking and set down the picnic basket she had been holding and opened a blanket and began to spread it out. She bent down and started to straighten out the creases in it. Harry bent down and started to help her.

She sat down and began to pull out lunch. Harry started pulling out things and looked at all the things that she had brought. There was chicken, bread, puddings, and an assortment of other things.

"Hungry?" she asked smiling at him while she pulled out two plates.

"Yep." Harry said nodding his head, "Starving!"

Jessica laughed and handed Harry a plate.

"Okay," She said," We have a delicious grilled chicken in a marinated sauce, we also have some baked potatoes with some sour cream to put on it, we have some kidney pie, but I don't think it's much good any more cause it's all cold now, we also have some croissants, rolls, and of course we have dessert, but what it is, is my secret." She said trying to do an elegant voice, but failing completely.

Harry laughed and she laughed as well ,then trying to take after her he tried to also say in a dignified," I'll have a piece of marinated chicken, a croissant, and I'll have a baked potato."

She laughed at his remark and then said, "Alright sir, but I must insist you serve your self you see I also am starving!"

She then grabbed a roll that Harry had been reaching for and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Hey!" he said with a fake hurt look on his face, "I was just about to eat that."

She laughed and then managed to squeak out through the roll, "Well then you'll just have to get it won't you."

"Well maybe, maybe I will." Harry said trying to sound courageous.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jessica said gulping down the rest of the roll and reaching for the next one Harry had been reaching for.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Harry exclaimed jumping up making Jessica scream and jump up as well.

A chase then broke out between the two of them. Jessica trying to run as fast as her legs could carry her while Harry was just trying to get the roll Jessica had kidnapped from him. Harry rounded a corner and couldn't find Jessica anywhere. He started to look around and heard a giggle. Before he had the chance to turn the other way he felt some thing shove him very hard to the ground. He was about to hit the ground when he caught himself with his arms. He got up and turned around and there stood Jessica with her arms behind her back. She held out the roll which now looked nothing near edible and said in a laughing tone,

"Truce?"

Harry looked at her. She was certainly strange, but with her he didn't feel so out of place especially since the death of Sirius. He felt so free with her and he felt he could just be himself without worrying what other people thought. He took the roll and said truce.

They both started to walk back to the picnic which was a little distance away. Harry looked down at his hands, they were filthy and so were Jessica's.

"Do you think we should stop and wash our hands? I mean after our little adventure my hands are rather dirty." Harry asked giving another look to his filthy hands.

"Oh, no need. I brought some water for tea and we can just use that water to wash our hands." Jessica said.

They reached the picnic area and gratefully sat down on the blanket. Luckily they had had no visitors while they were gone so their food was safe. Jessica pulled out a thermos and a small hand towel.

"Where should we wash our hands?" she asked getting up off her hands.

"Um.." Harry said looking around," How about over there we wouldn't want to wash them to close otherwise our blanket will get wet."

Jessica nodded and started to head over to the spot that Harry had suggested. Jessica poured some warm water on Harry's hands and let him dry them and then Harry did the same to her. As they were drying their hands Harry thought of something he should ask Jessica. So he decided he would.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Well," Jessica said, "It depends on what you want to ask."

"So does that mean I can?" He questioned.

Jessica nodded her head and Harry went on.

"Why are you with Dudley?" Harry began, "I mean he doesn't seem like the guy…

He was interrupted by Jessica.

"He doesn't seem like the guy I would be with right?" Jessica questioned. Harry nodded and Jessica continued. "I believe in looking for the best in people and believe it or not there is some good in your cousin even if it is far from where you would usually find it in a person."

After she had finished there was silence. She and Harry walked back to the blanket and sat down. Jessica started to put a piece of chicken on her plate when she paused.

"What?" Harry asked reaching for a piece of chicken.

"I was just thinking," She said, "I hardly know you, but this has been really fun."

Harry smiled and scooped a small bite of potatoes into his mouth.

* * *

Overall the afternoon went way to fast for Harry. Jessica and Harry talked a lot during lunch about everything. Harry found a lot about Jessica during their lunch. He found that Jessica's parents had been murdered this year while they had been here visiting some family. He also found out that she now lived with her brother in her aunt's guest house. The surprise dessert Jessica had brought was Crème Brolë a French delicacy. He had never had it, but found it very enjoyable. 

Before he knew it, it was 4:00. Jessica picked up all the things they didn't eat and put them in the picnic basket while Harry folded up the blanket. They both began to walk back to the entrance to the park where Jessica's brother was most likely waiting for her. Sure enough right as they got to the entrance they found a car waiting for Jessica, but her brother wasn't in it. As Harry was about to say bye to her she grabbed his arm and insisted that they give him a ride home.

"Christine?" Jessica began looking into the car," What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi jess." The women in the car said, "David had to pack for tomorrow you know and he asked me to pick you up." The women finished and smiled at Harry and then continued, "Oh jess who is your friend."

"Oh," Jessica said, "This is Harry."

"Hi, Harry. Now Jessica please hurry up and get in the car you still have to pack."

Jessica climbed into the car and dragged Harry in with her. Harry gave Christine the directions to the Dursley's house and then started talking to Jessica. He soon found out that Christine was David's fiancée and that David was going away tomorrow as well. During Christmas break Christine and David were supposed to be married, but until then David was supposed to teach at some school.

They had arrived at the Dursley's house and Harry got out and was about to shut the door, but Jessica got out as well and simply said,

"I want to say goodbye to Dudley."

They walked up to the door and inside the house. The Dursley's were sitting in the sitting room having tea when they walked in. When Mrs. Dursley saw the two of them she put on her fake happy face and said,

"Oh Jessica dear, how wonderful to see you again, Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Dursley I just came to say good bye to Dudley since I will be leaving tomorrow." Jessica said

Dudley got up and walked over to Jessica. She whispered something in his ear and the two of them walked outside to the front porch. As soon as the front door shut Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran over to the front window and peaked out side. Harry himself walked over to the window and looked out. He felt a pang of jealousy as Jessica hugged him and then gave him a peck on the cheek. They both then started to walk to the front door and Harry along with the Dursleys rushed away from the windows.

Jessica came inside and gave a hug to Harry and said goodbye once more to both Dudley and Harry. She opened the front door and walked out down the drive to the car waiting for her. She waved to the both of the boys as she got into the car and drove away.

Harry gave one last look to the disappearing car and walked up stairs to his room. He glanced at his watch once he was in his room. It was almost 6:00 and he hadn't packed yet. He ignored his stomach growling and decided to pack after all in just a few more hours he would be back home.

* * *

Hey- I there you go a long chapter that took me forever to write. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm going to try to update once more before Christmas and maybe if you're lucky you'll get two chapters. Well if anyone is still reading this please review it gets me writing faster! Well please click that button below and review. your reviews mean sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to me. 

chelsea


	7. Chapter 7: The Train Ride

Chapter 7: The Train Ride

Harry looked around the room one last time for any forgotten books, quills, clothes, or objects. He looked under the bed and found a shoe he had been looking for. He put it in his trunk and looked at Hedwig's empty cage. He had sent her off just a few minutes ago to fly to Hogwarts. He looked at his watch and he had about 20 minutes until he left this temporary home to go to the Kings Cross Station where he would be bound for home. He closed his disoriented trunk and locked it. He grabbed his wand and put it back into his jean pocket. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the Dursley's were eating breakfast. He watched them as he walked in. As soon as they heard him coming down they're bodies stiffened and they sat more upright with better posture. He laughed to himself. Over the years the power in the household had gone from him being afraid of them to them being afraid of him. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Pass the toast and the marmalade please." He said.

The toast and the marmalade were passed, but not a sound was made. He ate 2 pieces of toast and gulped down a glass of orange juice before he glanced at his watch and said to the silent Dursleys,

"I think we better be going." He started to laugh because as soon as he had said something Dudley jumped, but he managed to cover it up by coughing.

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He looked around at his room in which he wouldn't see for another 9 months. He grabbed his trunk and started to make his way down the stairs and out of the house leaving a protection that had encircled him for the last 3 months.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

After a rather boring, long ride Harry had finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. He hopped out of the car and got his trunk. As soon as he had closed the back of the car and walked a few yards away he heard the car speeding away. He quickly found a trolley to put his trunk on and he started to head toward the barrier. He didn't see any other students around so he glanced at his watch. There was five minutes until the train left! He started to jog to the platform and soon he was there. He quickly passed through the barrier and was on the platform. He had one minute. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and started running after the train that had began to leave. He started to run faster and made it to one of the doors. There was a hand stretched out and Harry managed to grab it and be pulled inside. It was Ron who saw Harry and decided to help him, but now they both lay in a tangled pile on the floor.

"Sorry, Ron. Thanks for the help though." Harry said as he untangled himself from his trunk, Ron, and Hedwig's cage.

"No, problem mate." Ron replied handing Harry his glasses.

"Shall we find a compartment then?" Ron asked standing up and then helping Harry standing up.

"Um, ya we better find a compartment." Harry said dusting off his clothes.

The two boys started to make their way down the rows of compartments looking in all of them to see if any of them were empty.

"Oh, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked looking in a compartment to see if anyone was in it.

"No, I haven't… Wait here she is." Ron said looking in the last compartment window.

Ron opened the compartment door and what Harry saw he couldn't believe.

* * *

**­­**

"Jessica?" Harry questioned still asking his eyes if what he saw was betraying him.

"Harry?" the girl that sat next to Hermione asked.

No, it wasn't Harry's eyes that were playing tricks, Jessica was really there. He just couldn't believe it. All his suspicions were correct. She was a witch, which meant Dudley had no idea she was.

"Jessica?" He began, "What are you doing here I thought you were going to a private school in the North of England?"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted, "You two know each other? How?"

"I know his cousin, and I met Harry through Dudley." Jessica answered, but then continued," I just said that so that people wouldn't know that I'm a witch. " she finished

"So you're a witch?" Harry asked still not believing what he was seeing.

"Ya," she started," And you're a wizard!"

After that silence erupted throughout the whole compartment. Ron put Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage away and then closed the compartment door. The silence was doing well on its own when Hermione exclaimed,

"Crap! Ron we're late for the prefect meeting. Look Harry, Jess I hate to interrupt this silence, but me and Ron are going to be gone for a while so since you know each other converse and talk while we are gone."

Without another word Hermione and Ron left leaving the two dumbstruck teens alone. Harry sat down across from Jessica. He knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. They had spent all of yesterday together talking nonstop and now they couldn't think of anything to say.

"You did well hiding that you were a witch." Harry said and then silently slapping himself for saying something so stupid.

"Oh, thanks I had no idea you were wizard either," Jessica said with a confused look on her face.

"Um.." Harry began, "How do you know Hermione?"

"Oh," She said happy to change off the subject of her being a witch, "You know the cousin I told you about that me and my brother were staying with?" Harry nodded and Jessica continued, "Well Hermione is that cousin. My dad was her adopted brother."

"Cool." Harry said simply.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Jessica was a witch. She, the girl who he thought he would never see again was a witch and he would be seeing her every day this year.

"How do you know Hermione?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, we are friends." Harry said.

"Friends?" Jessica questioned, "That's all I mean Hermione talked a lot to me about how she couldn't wait for me to meet Harry. You sure there is nothing more between you?" she smiled as she finished. It was natural for teenagers to make fun of a girl and boy being friends and she wasn't going to miss out on her chance to have some sweet teasing.

Harry laughed, "Me and Hermione? More than friends? No, we are really good friends and nothing more." He said.

"Sure." She said smiling and still enjoying what she was doing to Harry.

"What about you and Dudley?" Harry asked now taking his turn for the teasing.

"I'll admit it." Jessica said simply," Me and Dudley are closer than just good friends."

"So, "Harry said changing the subject yet again." What house are you in? Or have you been sorted yet?"

"I'm in Gryffindor." She said, "I was sorted this summer."

After she had finished saying that Ron returned with an angry looking Hermione. Hermione stomped in and through herself down in her seat and sighed the loudest possible sigh there could be. Ron sat down by Harry and the whole compartment was silent. Hermione sighed loudly again and just sat there muttering things under her breath. After her sighing once more Harry finally asked,

"Alright Hermione what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" She practically shouted at him ," Except that Cho Chang and Michael Corner have been made head boy and girl!"

Harry slightly blushed at the sound of Cho's name.

"And... your point is?" Ron asked knowing what the answer already was.

"My Point is that since they are boyfriend and girlfriend instead of doing something useful during head meeting they will be flirting or worse!" Hermione yelled.

Ron who had been eating a chocolate frog almost choked at that predicament and Harry had to pat him on the back.

"So?" Jessica said, "That's exactly what you and Viktor did when you guys were supposed to be studying."

At Jessica saying this Hermione blushed as red as a cherry.

"We weren't flirting." Hermione said, "We were talking and how would you know anyway you were always off with that guy you met!"

"Viktor?" Ron said starting to smile, "You mean Viktor Krum?"

Jessica nodded and Hermione gave her a death glare. Harry could feel the tension in the room. The silence finally ended by a knock at the door and the witch with the trolley came in.

"Would you like anything off the trolley dears?" the familiar voice said.

Jessica and Hermione started to fight over what they would get to share. They both ended up getting what they wanted and they started to eat as they talked. Harry and Ron bought what they wanted and started to converse as they ate.

"So…" Ron began, "Is this Jessica?"

"Ya." Harry said simply.

"So… how did the picnic go?" Ron asked

"It was fun." Harry said finishing off a cauldron cake.

"And?" Ron asked.

"And what? We are just friends and we barely know each other." Harry said biting into a chocolate frog.

"Ya sure, A girl that looks like that and you are just friends." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry looked at Jessica she was very pretty. He knew she would be the next Cho Chang of Hogwarts. All the guys would have a surprise as soon as they saw her. Her ocean blue eyes matched perfectly with her straight dark brown hair. She wasn't very tall, but not too small. Her smile calmed everyone who was graced with it and her sweetness was beyond anyone he had met. He even thought Cho would be jealous of her.

"Ya, me and her are just friends especially since she is "more than friends" with Dudley." Harry replied.

"You mean her and Dudley are together?" Ron said making a face of disgust.

"Well I'm not sure if they are that close but I'm pretty sure they are and the reason she is with him is that she looks for the good in people and apparently she found it in him." Harry said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"So you don't like her?" Ron said as if he was interviewing Harry.

"Ya, why?" Harry said beginning to get suspicious.

"Oh, um… no reason." Ron said now trying to look nonchalant but failing most miserably.

"You like her don't you." Harry said accusingly.

"Harry I barely know her. Of course I think she is pretty but it doesn't matter because tomorrow every guy in the school is going to be asking her out."

Harry nodded, but hated to think of all the guys who were going to talk to her and were going to flirt with her. He shook his head. That wouldn't happen Jessica of course was pretty, but not pretty enough that guys would gape at her as soon as they saw her. He thought back to the time when he first saw her. Never mind he thought guys would gape at her and even tonight she would probably be asked out.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked rounding up all his and Harry's trash and throwing it away.

"Oh, it was interesting." Harry said.

* * *

Hey! Anyone who is reading this it means a lot to me. Please review!! I know I said I'd update before Christmas but the day after Christmas is close enough right? Again please anyone who is reading this please review anything you saw gets me soooooooooo excited!!

Please Review!!

Chelsea

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313


End file.
